Outsider's Edge
by J.R. Green
Summary: This time, another lost soul will be driven to the edge (Incomplete for now)


FADE IN…  
  
  
  
EXT. THE CITY – NIGHT  
  
We get an aerial shot of the city; the lights from the skyscrapers in the downtown area shine bright on the streets and the cars on the expressways are moving steady on the road.  
  
  
  
EXT. ALLEY  
  
We pan down on a rough section of the city to find a young BLONDE GIRL, age 16, alone in the alley. No one is around…that is until two BOYS, both ages 19, spot her. By the way they approach her, they're up to no good.  
  
  
  
BOY #1  
  
Hey baby, what's up?  
  
  
  
BOY #2  
  
Yeah girl.  
  
  
  
GIRL  
  
Leave me alone, you jerks.  
  
  
  
BOY #2  
  
Oooh, this one's feisty, we like that.  
  
  
  
BOY #1  
  
Say baby, how about me and you go back to my place and…  
  
  
  
He whispers something in her ear.  
  
  
  
GIRL  
  
(disgusted)  
  
Ewww…get away from me you perverts.  
  
  
  
The girl walks away from the two boys when they stop her.  
  
  
  
BOY #1  
  
Look, you're comin' with us whether you like it or not.  
  
  
  
BOY #2  
  
Yeah!  
  
  
  
BOY #1  
  
(grabbing her hand)  
  
Now c'mon!  
  
  
  
GIRL  
  
I said No!  
  
  
  
The girl hits one of them in the face and starts to run, but they catch up to her. The two boys grab the girl and throw her down to the ground, they now try to rip the girl's clothes off of her while she kicks and screams for help, but no one is around to hear her. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a PERSON standing in the SHADOWS of the alley appears.  
  
  
  
SHADOWY FIGURE  
  
Excuse me, gentlemen, but I believe the lady said "no."  
  
  
  
BOY #2  
  
Man, who the hell are you?  
  
  
  
SHADOWY FIGURE  
  
Oh…nobody.  
  
(stepping from the shadows, revealing his face)  
  
I'm just an outsider trying to survive out here.  
  
  
  
BOY #1  
  
Well, if you don't get outta here, you're gonna be a dead man.  
  
  
  
SHADOWY FIGURE  
  
Oh…I don't think so.  
  
  
  
BOY #2  
  
Wait, did you say outsider?  
  
  
  
SHADOWY FIGURE  
  
Mm-Hmm.  
  
  
  
Realizing who he is, the two boys get up and run, the OUTSIDER whistles and SIX PEOPLE jump out of nowhere and grab the two boys. The six people are all dressed in black; some are even wearing trenchcoats. They beat the living daylights out of the two boys, the boys are defenseless; they continue to punch and kick the boys until they're ordered to stop by their leader.  
  
  
  
OUTSIDER  
  
STOP!  
  
  
  
They stop. The boys are left bloody and bruised. The "Outsider" walks up to the boys who are now lying on the ground.  
  
  
  
OUTSIDER  
  
Next time, you'll listen to me.  
  
  
  
This "Outsider" pulls out two guns and shoots both of the boys in the head. He now turns his attention to the girl.  
  
  
  
OUTSIDER  
  
Now, what to do with you.  
  
  
  
GIRL  
  
Are you going to kill me?  
  
  
  
OUTSIDER  
  
No, of course, that is if you'll join us.  
  
  
  
GIRL  
  
Join you?  
  
  
  
OUTSIDER  
  
I've seen you out here, all alone.  
  
Join my Lost Souls.  
  
  
  
The girl looks at this man in front of her, and the six people around him. He pulls out his hand and she grabs it. The girl decides to join him.  
  
  
  
OUTSIDER  
  
(to the girl)  
  
You'll never have to worry about being hassled again, uh…what's your name?  
  
  
  
GIRL  
  
Hannah.  
  
  
  
OUTSIDER  
  
Well Hannah, you're safe with us now.  
  
(to the Lost Souls)  
  
Come on, let's go.  
  
  
  
The Outsider, HANNAH, and his LOST SOULS leave, leaving the lifeless body of the two boys.  
  
  
  
The screen fades to black, and the title appears: "OUTSIDER'S EDGE"  
  
  
  
EXT. ALLEY – TWO HOURS LATER  
  
Police arrive on the scene to investigate the murder of the two boys. SGT. MATTHEW BARNETT, now a little older than before, is there to find out what happened.  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
Alright, men what happen?  
  
  
  
OFFICER  
  
Their names are Thomas Simmons and Steven Nelson.  
  
Both age 19, and both have previous criminal records.  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
So, what happened?  
  
  
  
OFFICER  
  
It looks like they were both shot in the head, and I don't think they did it to themselves.  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
Any witnesses?  
  
  
  
OFFICER  
  
Nope, there was no one around.  
  
You think it was…well, you know?  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
God, I hope not.  
  
  
  
OFFICER  
  
But, I don't understand; I thought you sent the Outsider and the Lost Souls away.  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
I did, and that was six years ago.  
  
I don't know what going on.  
  
  
  
OFFICER  
  
Okay, let's wrap'em up.  
  
  
  
The paramedics on the scene wrap the two boys bodies in body bags and take them away.  
  
  
  
EXT. WAREHOUSE  
  
A BLACK VAN arrives at an old ABANDON WAREHOUSE in a deserted part of the city. The Outsider and the Lost Souls get out of the van along with their new member, Hannah.  
  
  
  
INT. WAREHOUSE  
  
Inside the warehouse are fifteen other people, ages 13 to 17, some are playing, others walking around, and a few of them are riding skateboards; waiting for the arrival of their leader, The Outsider. The Outsider and the Lost Souls arrive with Hannah; the other Lost Souls look at him as if he's a king and with curiosity for the girl with him.  
  
  
  
OUTSIDER  
  
(to Hannah)  
  
Make yourself at home.  
  
  
  
He heads upstairs to the second floor of the warehouse where he goes to a room with a bed, he takes off his trench coat and in the doorway is a GIRL in a wheelchair; this girl is JEN, now age 20. This could mean only one thing, the Outsider is none other than…  
  
  
  
JEN  
  
Tate, where were you?  
  
  
  
TATE  
  
Handling business.  
  
  
  
JEN  
  
Oh really?  
  
Well, would this business have anything to do with those two boys that were found dead tonight?  
  
  
  
TATE  
  
How did you find out about that?  
  
  
  
JEN  
  
The news.  
  
  
  
TATE  
  
Oh.  
  
  
  
JEN  
  
Well?  
  
  
  
TATE  
  
Well what?  
  
  
  
JEN  
  
Were you involved?  
  
  
  
TATE  
  
Maybe.  
  
  
  
JEN  
  
Maybe?  
  
(sigh)  
  
Tate, why do you do this?  
  
  
  
TATE  
  
Because, there's ignorant people out there who deceive to die.  
  
I'm just finishing what the Outsider did before he was caught.  
  
  
  
JEN  
  
(looking downstairs)  
  
Who's the girl?  
  
  
  
TATE  
  
That's Hannah, we found her there.  
  
She was being raped by those two assholes.  
  
  
  
JEN  
  
And you brought her here?  
  
  
  
TATE  
  
Yeah, so?  
  
  
  
JEN  
  
So, what about her family?  
  
  
  
TATE  
  
Who cares!  
  
Besides, she was all alone, they probably deserted her like our parents did to us.  
  
  
  
JEN  
  
That was different, Tate.  
  
Our parents were jerks, I know, but she's got to have a family.  
  
And what about the Lost Souls?  
  
  
  
TATE  
  
What happened to you?  
  
Remember, you were a Lost Soul too, you know.  
  
You've changed ever since the Outsider was taken away.  
  
  
  
JEN  
  
That's because I've actually realized what I've been doing, I've been taking away innocent lives.  
  
  
  
TATE  
  
Like the Outsider would say, "there are no innocent victims."  
  
That why I'm gonna start his 2H plan.  
  
  
  
JEN  
  
Not the 2H plan.  
  
Do you know what will happen if you go through with that plan?  
  
  
  
TATE  
  
No, and I don't care.  
  
  
  
JEN  
  
Well, if you're going through with this, then I can't stand behind you.  
  
I'm going to bed, goodnight.  
  
  
  
TATE  
  
Goodnight.  
  
  
  
Jen rolls out of the room, and Tate goes to the ledge of the stairs, outside his room, where the Lost Souls are.  
  
  
  
TATE  
  
Lost Souls!  
  
  
  
They all turn and look at him.  
  
  
  
TATE  
  
Lights out.  
  
  
  
The Lost Souls go to different parts off the warehouse and go to sleep. Tate goes to his room and does the same thing. In a corner of the warehouse, Hannah sits frightened.  
  
  
  
INT. POLICE STATION –MORNING  
  
The police station is full of officers walking around drinking coffee and taking police reports. Barnett is in his office still trying to figure out these "Outsider" crimes.  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
Okay, any new leads?  
  
  
  
OFFICER  
  
No sir, still nothing.  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
Damn!  
  
I still don't understand what's going on.  
  
  
  
OFFICER  
  
Also, this note came in last night.  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
What note?  
  
The officer gives the note to Sgt. Barnett. Barnett reads the note word for word.  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
"Barnett, the city is about to be a warzone. Every ounce of ignorance, in this city, will be held hostage in my own concentration camp. Each person will be slaughtered for their cruelty and ignorance towards people like me, and my Lost Souls; not even you and your petty cops can't stop the 2H from happening. You stopped us before, but it won't happen again, so catch us…if you can. The Outsider."  
  
  
  
OFFICER  
  
God, this is serious.  
  
What does 2H mean?  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
(remembering)  
  
Second Holocaust  
  
Oh no, we've got to stop this from happening.  
  
Innocent people are going to die if we don't do something.  
  
  
  
OFFICER  
  
But what are we gonna do?  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
Let me think…  
  
  
  
Sgt. Barnett tries to think of something until an idea comes to the officer.  
  
  
  
OFFICER  
  
Hey, why don't you go to the source?  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
What do you mean?  
  
  
  
OFFICER  
  
Why not go to the kid you put in the nuthouse.  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
Are you serious?  
  
  
  
OFFICER  
  
Maybe he knows something about this 2H thing.  
  
The note said, "You've stopped us before," maybe there's a connection.  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
(after thinking about it)  
  
You know, that's a good idea.  
  
I'll go today.  
  
  
  
OFFICER  
  
Do you know where he is?  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
Yeah, I'll call first.  
  
  
  
INT. WILLIAMS MENTAL INSTITUTION – LATE MORNING  
  
Barnett arrives in the lobby of the Williams Mental Institution. He goes to the front desk for clearance; standing at the desk is a LADY.  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
Excuse me, but I'm here to see Dr. Moore.  
  
  
  
LADY  
  
Name please.  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
Matthew Barnett.  
  
  
  
The lady looks through the papers to find his name.  
  
  
  
LADY  
  
Ah…I see it, if you will wait right there, he will be with you shortly.  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
Thank you.  
  
  
  
Barnett sits down and wait. Thirty minutes go by, and until finally DR. MOORE comes in.  
  
  
  
DR. MOORE  
  
Sgt. Barnett?  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
Dr. Moore!  
  
  
  
The two shake hands.  
  
  
  
DR. MOORE  
  
It's nice to meet you.  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
Thank you for answering my call.  
  
  
  
DR. MOORE  
  
Let's step into my office.  
  
  
  
INT. DR. MOORE'S OFFICE  
  
Dr. Moore and Barnett go into the office where, the lovely CARRIE STRONBERG sits waiting.  
  
  
  
DR. MOORE  
  
Sgt. Barnett, I would like for you to meet Carrie Stronberg.  
  
  
  
CARRIE  
  
(shaking Barnett's hand)  
  
Hello!  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
Hi!  
  
  
  
DR. MOORE  
  
Please, sit down.  
  
  
  
Barnett and Carrie both sit down in the chairs.  
  
  
  
DR. MOORE  
  
So, from what you've told me on the phone, you would like to talk to one our patients.  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
That's correct.  
  
  
  
DR. MOORE  
  
Which one, exactly?  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
The one called, The Outsider.  
  
  
  
Dr. Moore and Carrie look at each other with doubtful looks on their faces.  
  
  
  
CARRIE  
  
You mean Jeremy?  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
Yeah, I guess.  
  
  
  
DR. MOORE  
  
Any particular reason?  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
I want to know if he knows anything about the latest killings going on in the city.  
  
Apparently, another individual who calls himself the Outsider is causing them.  
  
  
  
CARRIE  
  
Well, you don't think it's him do you?  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
I just want to know if he can help find out a few things,  
  
maybe he might know who the Outsider is.  
  
  
  
DR. MOORE  
  
Well, Jeremy isn't a very cooperative person to deal with.  
  
  
  
CARRIE  
  
Dr. Moore, maybe I should go in there with him.  
  
  
  
DR. MOORE  
  
If you insist.  
  
Well, let's go see him shall we?  
  
  
  
Dr. Moore, Barnett, and Carrie get up and walk out of the room to see the patient.  
  
  
  
INT. JEREMY'S ROOM  
  
The room looks familiar: a bed, a desk, and two chairs. Sitting in one of the chairs is JEREMY RAHSAAN GRIER a.k.a.THE OUTSIDER. Now 24-years-old, Jeremy is looking out the window in his room; one noticeable change is that the stitches over his left eye are gone and his eye is open, but his scar is still there. Suddenly, the door opens and in comes Dr. Moore and Carrie.  
  
  
  
DR. MOORE  
  
Good morning, Jeremy.  
  
  
  
Jeremy says nothing.  
  
  
  
CARRIE  
  
Hi, Jeremy!  
  
  
  
He still remains silent.  
  
  
  
DR. MOORE  
  
Um…there's someone here to see you.  
  
(to Barnett)  
  
Come on in.  
  
  
  
Barnett comes in and Jeremy becomes hostile and gets out of his chair.  
  
  
  
CARRIE  
  
(trying to calm down Jeremy)  
  
Relax, he's not going to hurt you, he just wants to talk to you.  
  
  
  
Jeremy becomes calm sits back down in the chair, and Barnett sits down in the other chair.  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
Jeremy, you might not know me, but…  
  
  
  
JEREMY  
  
(finally talking)  
  
I know who you are.  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
You do?  
  
  
  
JEREMY  
  
How could I forget the man who's responsible for me being here?  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
Well, that was six years ago.  
  
  
  
JEREMY  
  
And I still haven't forgotten it.  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
(looking at Jeremy's eye)  
  
I see they've fixed your eye…  
  
  
  
JEREMY  
  
(frustrated)  
  
What do you want?  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
Look, I need your help.  
  
There's this guy out there who's committing these murders in…  
  
  
  
JEREMY  
  
(cutting him off)  
  
What does that have to do with me?  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
He calls himself the Outsider.  
  
  
  
Jeremy looks at him when he hears this.  
  
  
  
JEREMY  
  
What?  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
That's right, he apparently wants to start something that you didn't finish.  
  
Something about 2H.  
  
  
  
JEREMY  
  
(remembering)  
  
Second Holocaust.  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
Yeah, I know.  
  
  
  
JEREMY  
  
Yeah, I had a plan where I would take all of the ignorant people in the city, and destroy them. So, what do you want from me?  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
I want you to help me stop him before people get hurt.  
  
  
  
JEREMY  
  
No!  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
Why not?  
  
  
  
JEREMY  
  
Because, maybe I just don't want to help you.  
  
Maybe he should go ahead and kill those bastards out there.  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
Innocent people are going to die, don't you even care?  
  
  
  
JEREMY  
  
Look at me, do I look like I care?  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
Okay, but if this happens, he might go for you.  
  
  
  
JEREMY  
  
I doubt it.  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
Wanna bet?  
  
(giving up)  
  
I don't even know why I'm here.  
  
  
  
Barnett gets up out of the chair and heads for the door when…  
  
  
  
JEREMY  
  
Wait!  
  
  
  
Barnett sits back down.  
  
  
  
JEREMY  
  
Let me just say that I don't give a damn about you or the people, but I'm a little curious about who this new Outsider is, so…I'll help you.  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
(getting happy)  
  
Well, alright.  
  
  
  
JEREMY  
  
But on one condition.  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
What is it?  
  
  
  
JEREMY  
  
I want my family to come with me.  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
Your family?  
  
  
  
JEREMY  
  
The Lost Souls.  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
Oh, no!  
  
Sorry, but I can't do that.  
  
  
  
JEREMY  
  
Why not?  
  
You're letting me out, why can't you let them out too?  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
Because, most of them are dead.  
  
  
  
JEREMY  
  
(devastated)  
  
Dead?  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
They died in jail.  
  
Only five of them are still alive.  
  
  
  
JEREMY  
  
Well, then bring them.  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
No, I just want you.  
  
  
  
JEREMY  
  
I can't do this alone.  
  
If you don't want them, then you obviously don't want me.  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
(after thinking it over)  
  
Alright, it's a deal.  
  
  
  
CARRIE  
  
And if you want, I'll go with you.  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
Are you sure you want to do that?  
  
  
  
CARRIE  
  
Hey, it'll be something new for me.  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
Well, alright then.  
  
  
  
JEREMY  
  
(to himself)  
  
I don't believe this.  
  
I can't believe I'm helping the same people that put me away.  
  
(sigh)  
  
Alright, when do we begin?  
  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
  
EXT. WILLIAWS MENTAL INSTITUTION  
  
The gates outside the institution open and out come Barnett, Carrie, and Jeremy. Jeremy wears dark pants, a dark shirt, and a pair of sunglasses. A brown jacket now replaces his usual trenchcoat. The bright sun shines in Jeremy's face.  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
So, how does it feel to be out?  
  
  
  
JEREMY  
  
No different than when I came in.  
  
I don't even know what's going on in this city.  
  
  
  
CARRIE  
  
Well, other than the killings, there's not that much going on.  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
C'mon, let's go.  
  
  
  
Barnett points to a police van parked on the curb.  
  
  
  
JEREMY  
  
You mean to tell me that we're leaving in this?  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
What were you expecting, a limo?  
  
This was all I could get.  
  
  
  
JEREMY  
  
(sarcastically)  
  
Oh, this is nice.  
  
So, where are we going?  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
To pick up your family.  
  
  
  
All three go into the police van and drive off.  
  
  
  
INT. GREENSBURG MAXIMUM SECURITY PRISON  
  
A SECURITY GUARD walks past the cells as the sound of prisoners yelling and screaming is heard throughout the prison. He stops at cellblock 8 where LEE STACKHOUSE and JASON FLOYD, both ages 22, are held.  
  
  
  
GUARD  
  
Stackhouse, Floyd get dressed, you're out of here.  
  
  
  
LEE  
  
What?  
  
  
  
GUARD  
  
You're free.  
  
  
  
FLOYD  
  
Wait, did you say free?  
  
  
  
GUARD  
  
Yeah.  
  
  
  
FLOYD  
  
(happily)  
  
Alright.  
  
  
  
The guard continues to walk and stops at cellblock 12 where we find HECTOR TORRES, age 22, lying on his bed.  
  
  
  
GUARD  
  
Torres!  
  
  
  
HECTOR  
  
What do you want?  
  
  
  
GUARD  
  
Get up, you're free to go.  
  
  
  
HECTOR  
  
I am?  
  
  
  
GUARD  
  
Yeah, now get out of here.  
  
  
  
HECTOR  
  
(enthusiastic)  
  
Cool!  
  
Well, see ya' later, Jim!  
  
  
  
EXT. GREENSBURG MAXIMUM SECURITY PRISON  
  
The gates open outside where the three former prisoners are standing.  
  
  
  
FLOYD  
  
Man, I can't believe we're out.  
  
  
  
LEE  
  
Yeah, and after only six years.  
  
  
  
FLOYD  
  
Those had to be the worst years of my life.  
  
  
  
Hector looks and sees a police van ready for them.  
  
  
  
HECTOR  
  
Man, what the hell is this?  
  
  
  
They walk towards the van to find Barnett standing outside.  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
Congratulations, boys  
  
  
  
LEE  
  
You!  
  
What are you doing here?  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
Hey, for your information, I'm the one who bailed you three out.  
  
  
  
HECTOR  
  
Oh, yeah?  
  
What for?  
  
  
  
The door opens and out comes Jeremy.  
  
  
  
JEREMY  
  
Because we've got work to do.  
  
  
  
A look of shock comes to the faces of Lee, Hector, and Floyd.  
  
  
  
LEE  
  
Outsider?  
  
Is that you?  
  
  
  
JEREMY  
  
Yes, it's me.  
  
  
  
LEE  
  
(excited, hugging Jeremy)  
  
Ah man!  
  
I don't believe it, I thought that…  
  
  
  
JEREMY  
  
(cutting Lee off)  
  
I was in the nuthouse?  
  
  
  
LEE  
  
Yeah!  
  
  
  
JEREMY  
  
Well, I'm out, and we've got to go.  
  
  
  
HECTOR  
  
Go?  
  
Go where?  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
We have to pick up two more people.  
  
  
  
JEREMY  
  
And…call me Jeremy.  
  
  
  
LEE  
  
(to Floyd)  
  
Jeremy?  
  
  
  
JEREMY  
  
Come on!  
  
  
  
They all get into the van and on to the next stop.  
  
  
  
INT. MILLER CORRECTIONAL FACILITY  
  
MAGDALENA STARR and KATIE JENSEN a.k.a."KAY," both ages 22, are eating in the prison cafeteria when a guard interrupts them.  
  
  
  
GUARD  
  
Starr, Jensen; come with me.  
  
  
  
KAY  
  
But we didn't do anything.  
  
  
  
GUARD  
  
Just come on.  
  
  
  
They follow the guard.  
  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
  
EXT. MILLER CORRECTIONAL FACILITY  
  
Everyone waits outside, until they see Starr and Kay in the distance.  
  
  
  
STARR  
  
(looking)  
  
What a minute, is that who I think it is?  
  
  
  
KAY  
  
(also looking)  
  
It is!  
  
  
  
Starr and Kay run to the van where Hector, Lee, and Floyd are standing. Starr hugs Hector and Lee.  
  
  
  
STARR  
  
(still hugging Lee and Hector)  
  
Oh, can't believe it.  
  
I thought we'd never see you guys again.  
  
  
  
LEE  
  
Yeah, that's exactly what we thought.  
  
  
  
KAY  
  
How did you get out?  
  
  
  
FLOYD  
  
We were bailed out, just like you.  
  
  
  
KAY  
  
I wonder who did that?  
  
  
  
FLOYD  
  
(pointing to Barnett)  
  
He did.  
  
  
  
Barnett comes around the van. Starr and Kay also remember who he is.  
  
  
  
STARR  
  
You did this?  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
That's right.  
  
  
  
KAY  
  
(angrily)  
  
Why?  
  
After what you did?  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
Hey, he wanted you two to come.  
  
  
  
STARR  
  
Who?  
  
  
  
Jeremy appears from around the van.  
  
  
  
JEREMY  
  
I did.  
  
  
  
Starr and Kay can't believe it, the Outsider is back. Kay gets emotional and hugs Jeremy.  
  
  
  
KAY  
  
Hi!  
  
How are you?  
  
  
  
JEREMY  
  
I've been better.  
  
  
  
STARR  
  
We missed you.  
  
  
  
JEREMY  
  
And I missed all of you.  
  
It's just too bad David, D.L., and Cleo died, otherwise we'd all be back together.  
  
  
  
LEE  
  
Yeah.  
  
  
  
HECTOR  
  
What was it that you wanted us for?  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
We'll have enough time for that, but we have to go.  
  
  
  
They all get in the van and Hector talks to Carrie.  
  
  
  
HECTOR  
  
So, who might you be?  
  
  
  
CARRIE  
  
I'm Carrie, Jeremy's psychiatrist.  
  
  
  
STARR  
  
Jeremy?  
  
  
  
JEREMY  
  
Yeah, that's my real name.  
  
  
  
KAY  
  
I never knew that.  
  
  
  
LEE  
  
I guess there's a lot we didn't know.  
  
  
  
The van drives off.  
  
  
  
INT. WAREHOUSE  
  
Hannah is sitting at a table when THREE GIRLS appear in front of her, one girl has SHORT BLONDE HAIR, another girl has LONG BROWN HAIR, and the last girl has CURLY RED HAIR. Hannah becomes scared.  
  
  
  
TAMMY  
  
Don't be afraid, we won't hurt you.  
  
  
  
HANNAH  
  
What do you want?  
  
  
  
TAMMY  
  
We just wanted to introduce ourselves to you.  
  
I'm Tammy  
  
  
  
ERIN  
  
I'm Erin.  
  
  
  
ALLIE  
  
And I'm Allie.  
  
  
  
HANNAH  
  
I'm Hannah.  
  
  
  
ALLIE  
  
(sitting down)  
  
So, where did he find you?  
  
  
  
HANNAH  
  
In an alley, two guys were about to rape me.  
  
  
  
ERIN  
  
That's bad.  
  
He's found us after our father abused us.  
  
  
  
HANNAH  
  
(confused)  
  
Us?  
  
  
  
TAMMY  
  
Erin and I are sisters.  
  
  
  
HANNAH  
  
Oh.  
  
  
  
ALLIE  
  
We're three of his most trusted Lost Souls.  
  
He calls us his "Fates."  
  
  
  
ERIN  
  
Don't worry, nothing bad will happen to you as long as you're a Lost Soul.  
  
  
  
TAMMY  
  
Yeah.  
  
  
  
HANNAH  
  
What do you mean?  
  
From out of nowhere, Tate shouts.  
  
  
  
TATE  
  
Lost Souls!  
  
  
  
ALLIE  
  
We'll let the Outsider explain.  
  
  
  
Tate helps Jen go downstairs with her wheelchair and the Lost Souls form a line like soldiers in the Army.  
  
  
  
TATE  
  
Alright, as if you didn't know, we have a new member; say Hi to Hannah.  
  
  
  
Hannah is still a little scared and a few of the Lost Souls look at her with mean looks, except for Allie, Tammy, and Erin.  
  
  
  
TATE  
  
Now, I want you treat her with the respect that the rest of society didn't give her.  
  
Jen, give her a uniform.  
  
  
  
Jen goes over to a corner of the warehouse were there lies a number of black clothes laying down. She picks out a black leather jacket and gives it to Tate.  
  
  
  
TATE  
  
Thanks.  
  
  
  
JEN  
  
(sarcastically)  
  
Don't mention it.  
  
  
  
He gives the jacket to Hannah and she puts it on.  
  
  
  
TATE  
  
You're a Lost Soul now, Hannah.  
  
  
  
It's official, is now a true member of the Lost Souls. Jen shakes her head in disappointment.  
  
  
  
EXT. RESTAURANT  
  
Barnett, Carrie, Jeremy, and the former Lost Souls are eating at the restaurant's outdoor table.  
  
  
  
KAY  
  
(about to eat her food)  
  
Finally, some real food.  
  
  
  
HECTOR  
  
Okay, now that we're all here, what's going on?  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
There's these…  
  
  
  
JEREMY  
  
(interrupting Barnett)  
  
I'll tell them.  
  
Well, because we've all been locked up, someone has been doing all these killings out here.  
  
  
  
LEE  
  
So?  
  
  
  
JEREMY  
  
That someone has been using our names.  
  
  
  
STARR  
  
What do you mean?  
  
  
  
JEREMY  
  
The person who's been doing this calls himself the Outsider, and the people who are with him call themselves the Lost Souls.  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
And it turns out that there maybe a connection between you guys and these killers.  
  
  
  
FLOYD  
  
How so?  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
We got a letter from this Outsider.  
  
It says that, he's going to started something that you didn't finish.  
  
  
  
KAY  
  
What could that be?  
  
  
  
JEREMY  
  
The 2H plan.  
  
  
  
LEE  
  
The Second Holocaust?  
  
  
  
JEREMY  
  
That's right.  
  
  
  
HECTOR  
  
But how could he know about that?  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
In the letter it also said that, "you've stopped us before."  
  
  
  
CARRIE  
  
So this means that this Outsider could be one of your younger recruits.  
  
  
  
JEREMY  
  
But there were a lot of the younger recruits, so it could be anybody.  
  
  
  
BARNNET  
  
That's why I need you're help to stop them.  
  
  
  
STARR  
  
Why us?  
  
I mean, you're a police officer, why can't you and the police do it yourselves?  
  
  
  
JEREMY  
  
That's what I said.  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
Because you guys are more familiar with this than we are.  
  
  
  
FLOYD  
  
In other words, you don't know jack shit about what's going on do you?  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
You know, if you want I can't take you back to jail, so you can spend the rest of you life as somebody's bitch.  
  
  
  
FLOYD  
  
Fuck you.  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
No, fuck you!  
  
  
  
CARRIE  
  
Will you two stop!  
  
Look, this is important.  
  
If they aren't stopped, a lot of people are going to be dead.  
  
  
  
JEREMY  
  
Carrie's right.  
  
So, Barnett, what's the plan?  
  
  
  
HECTOR  
  
Wait, first of all, where are we going to stay?  
  
  
  
CARRIE  
  
If you want, you can all stay with me.  
  
  
  
JEREMY  
  
Are you sure about that?  
  
  
  
CARRIE  
  
No, it's okay.  
  
I don't mind.  
  
  
  
HECTOR  
  
(getting a little closer to Carrie)  
  
Neither do I.  
  
  
  
JEREMY  
  
Hector, knock it off, man.  
  
  
  
Hector moves further away from Carrie.  
  
  
  
INT. WAREHOUSE  
  
Hannah is sitting down; watching the other Lost Souls play and walk around, even though she's one of them now, some of them are still giving her dirty looks. Jen sees Hannah, so decides to go and comfort her.  
  
  
  
JEN  
  
Hi.  
  
  
  
HANNAN  
  
Hi.  
  
  
  
JEN  
  
So, how do you like being a Lost Soul so far?  
  
  
  
HANNAH  
  
It's an interesting lifestyle everyone lives.  
  
Where do you play in all of this?  
  
  
  
JEN  
  
The Outsider is my brother.  
  
  
  
HANNAH  
  
(shocked)  
  
Really?  
  
  
  
JEN  
  
Yeah, and it's not that bad.  
  
The both of us use to be Lost Souls, there was another guy that called himself the Outsider, and we did the same thing that they're doing now.  
  
  
  
HANNAH  
  
(looking at Jen's wheelchair)  
  
What happened to you?  
  
  
  
JEN  
  
It's a long story, I really don't want to talk about it.  
  
  
  
HANNAH  
  
Oh, sorry.  
  
  
  
JEN  
  
No, it's alright.  
  
But, just think, you're in good hands now.  
  
You'll never about being misunderstood again.  
  
  
  
EXT. CARRIE'S HOME – LATE AFTERNOON  
  
The police van pulls up in front of an apartment building in a rather posh section of the downtown area of the city.  
  
  
  
CARRIE  
  
This is it.  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
Wow, this is nice.  
  
  
  
JEREMY  
  
(not impressed)  
  
Not bad.  
  
Alright, let's go.  
  
  
  
Barnett parks the van and everyone gets out.  
  
  
  
INT. CARRIE'S APARTMENT  
  
Carrie opens the door to her apartment. The apartment is very spacious, there are two bedrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, a living room, and a window that overlooks the city.  
  
Everyone is amazed at how Carrie lives.  
  
  
  
LEE  
  
Man, this is nice.  
  
  
  
STARR  
  
Where can we put our stuff?  
  
  
  
CARRIE  
  
Put it anywhere.  
  
  
  
They drop their things and look around the apartment to check it out.  
  
  
  
BARNETT  
  
Well, I guess I'll be going.  
  
Listen, I'll be back here tomorrow.  
  
  
  
CARRIE  
  
Okay.  
  
  
  
Barnett leaves and closes the door behind him.  
  
  
  
CARRIE  
  
Alright, don't make a mess.  
  
Katie…  
  
  
  
KAY  
  
It's Kay.  
  
  
  
CARRIE  
  
Kay, you and…Starr is it?  
  
  
  
STARR  
  
Yeah.  
  
  
  
CARRIE  
  
(pointing to her bedroom)  
  
You two can sleep in here with me.  
  
  
  
HECTOR  
  
(flirting)  
  
Hey, can I sleep in there too?  
  
  
  
CARRIE  
  
No.  
  
  
  
HECTOR  
  
(backing off)  
  
Okay.  
  
  
  
CARRIE  
  
Jeremy; you, Lee, Jason, and Hector can sleep in the guess room.  
  
  
  
JEREMY  
  
That won't be necessary, I'll sleep on the couch.  
  
  
  
CARRIE  
  
No, you can sleep in…  
  
  
  
JEREMY  
  
I appreciate that, but I'll sleep on the couch.  
  
  
  
CARRIE  
  
Well, alright.  
  
Other than that, make yourself at home.  
  
  
  
Lee, Hector, Floyd, Kay, and Starr make themselves at home while Jeremy talks to Carrie.  
  
  
  
JEREMY  
  
Uh, Carrie?  
  
  
  
CARRIE  
  
Yes  
  
  
  
JEREMY  
  
Look, I just wanted to say thanks, for everything.  
  
You've really helped us out.  
  
  
  
CARRIE  
  
No problem.  
  
  
  
Jeremy joins the rest of the group.  
  
  
  
EXT. THE CITY – 19th STREET – NIGHT  
  
STEVE, a well-known drug dealer in the city, is on the street riding in his fancy car, which might have cost him a pretty penny, especially the fact that it cost $10,000 dollars. He rolls his window down and watches all of the ladies waving at him and calling his name. Steve stops at a corner of the street and gets out; he appears to be open for business. He waits for his usually flock of customers, mostly potheads and crack-addicts. A BOY, age 16, comes to Steve looking for drugs.  
  
  
  
BOY  
  
Hey, man, what do ya' got?  
  
  
  
STEVE  
  
Man, what do you need?  
  
  
  
BOY  
  
It doesn't matter.  
  
  
  
STEVE  
  
Let me show you what I got.  
  
  
  
Steve goes to his car to show the boy what drugs he's got.  
  
  
  
STEVE  
  
(opening his trunk)  
  
Well, this is it.  
  
Take your pick.  
  
  
  
He gets no answer from the boy.  
  
  
  
STEVE  
  
Dude?  
  
  
  
Steve turns around and sees the boy surround by boys and girls dressed in black.  
  
The boy was obviously a Lost Soul.  
  
  
  
STEVE  
  
What the hell is this?  
  
  
  
Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a glass bottle hits Steve in the head, and that starts the Lost Souls attack. Tate appears from the alley, with Hannah beside him, watching the Lost Souls beat Steve senseless.  
  
  
  
TATE  
  
(to Hannah)  
  
You see?  
  
This is just an example of what's in store for all these ignorant people out here.  
  
Pain and punishment.  
  
(to the Lost Souls)  
  
Enough!  
  
  
  
The Lost Souls stop and move out of Tate's way as he walks toward Steve, with Hannah following him.  
  
  
  
TATE  
  
Hannah, come here.  
  
  
  
Hannah goes to Tate, Tate hands her a gun…  
  
  
  
TATE  
  
You see him, he is what makes us what we are.  
  
People like him make us feel like freaks, giving people these narcotics.  
  
Go ahead, make him pay.  
  
  
  
Hannah looks back at Tate, the Lost Souls, and down at Steve.  
  
  
  
HANNAH  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
  
  
STEVE  
  
No, please, don't!  
  
She closes her eyes and pulls the trigger, shooting Steve in the face. Hannah is shocked at what she has just done.  
  
  
  
TATE  
  
Oh, well, another one bites the dust.  
  
(to Hannah)  
  
You did good.  
  
(to the Lost Souls)  
  
The night's still young, and we've got work to do.  
  
Let's go!  
  
  
  
Hannah stills stands over the now lifeless body of Steve, Erin sees Hannah and tries to console her.  
  
  
  
ERIN  
  
We have to go.  
  
  
  
HANNAH  
  
I just killed someone.  
  
  
  
ERIN  
  
Please, let's go.  
  
  
  
Hannah and Erin flee the scene and catch up with the others.  
  
  
  
INT. CARRIE'S APARTMENT  
  
Carrie wakes up and leaves her bedroom where Kay and Starr are also sleeping. She goes into the bathroom, when she gets out, she sees Jeremy looking out the window. Wondering why he's still awake, she goes to him.  
  
  
  
CARRIE  
  
Jeremy?  
  
It's 2:00 in the morning, what are you still doing up.  
  
  
  
JEREMY  
  
I heard gunshots.  
  
They're out there.  
  
  
  
CARRIE  
  
Jeremy, It's late, you should get some rest.  
  
  
  
JEREMY  
  
I can't, I know they're out there.  
  
  
  
CARRIE  
  
Look, Sgt. Barnett will be here in the morning, if you want to stop them you need some sleep.  
  
  
  
JEREMY  
  
(sigh)  
  
Alright, alright.  
  
  
  
Jeremy goes to the couch and gets under his covers. Carrie goes back to her room.  
  
  
  
CARRIE  
  
Good night!  
  
  
  
JEREMY  
  
Good night, Carrie. 


End file.
